lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.19 Deus Ex Machina
"Deus Ex Machina" ist die 19. Episode der 1. Staffel von Lost. Nach einem mysteriösen Traum bricht Locke zusammen mit Boone auf, um ein abgestürztes Flugzeug zu finden. Locke sieht darin die Hoffnung, dass ihn das bei seiner Aufgabe, die Luke zu öffnen, weiterbringen wird. Währenddessen beginnt Sawyer am Strand unter starken Kopfschmerzen zu leiden. Die Rückblende dieser Episode behandelt Lockes erste Begegnung mit seinen leiblichen Eltern Emily Annabeth Locke und Anthony Cooper. Inhalt Rückblende Etwa zehn Jahre vor dem Absturz arbeitet ein jüngerer John Locke in einem Supermarkt. Er führt einem Jungen das Kinderspiel ''Fang die Maus'' vor und bezeichnet es als sein Lieblingsspiel. Eine mysteriöse ältere Frau scheint ihn die ganze Zeit über in dem Geschäft zu beobachten und als Locke sich ihr nähert, fragt sie ihn, wo die Fußbälle zu finden sind. Später sieht Locke sie auf dem Parkplatz wieder. Er fängt an, sie zu verfolgen und wird dabei von einem Auto angefahren. Locke rappelt sich wieder auf, holt sie ein und konfrontiert sie. Sie offenbart ihm, dass sie Emily Annabeth Locke, seine leibliche Mutter, sei. Locke fragt sie nach seinem leiblichen Vater, aber sie sagt ihm, dass er keinen hat und er eine "unbefleckte Empfängnis" sei. und Cooper auf der Jagd.]] Locke heuert einen Privatdetektiv an, um Informationen über seinen Vater und seine Mutter zu erhalten. Der Detektiv erzählt ihm, dass seine Mutter in der Vergangenheit mehrmals in die Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa eingewiesen wurde, weil sie unter Schizophrenie litt. Als Locke nach seinem Vater fragt, zögert Frainey, sein Privatdetektiv, zunächst. Er sagt, dass diese Dinge nicht für ihn bestimmt sind, weil so etwas meistens nicht gut ausgeht und gibt ihm die Wahl, seinen Vater zu finden oder darauf zu verzichten. Locke sagt, dass er seinen Vater treffen will, woraufhin ihm der Privatdetektiv die Adresse von Lockes Vater, Anthony Cooper, gibt. und Cooper im Krankenhaus.]] Locke fährt zu dem von Wohlstand zeugenden Haus seines Vaters, in dem er willkommen geheißen wird. Cooper behauptet, dass er nicht wusste, dass er einen Sohn hat, weil Emily ihm nicht erzählt hat, dass sie schwanger war. Er hat erst ein Jahr nach Lockes Geburt davon erfahren, als Emily um mehr Geld gebeten hat. Cooper scheint Locke aufzunehmen zu wollen und nimmt ihn mehrmals mit zur Jagd. Als Locke einmal früher vorbeikommt, sieht er, dass sein Vater sich einer Dialyse unterzieht. Cooper erwähnt, dass er eine Nierentransplantation benötigen wird und dass er pessimistisch bezüglich seiner Chancen auf der Warteliste ist. Locke meldet sich freiwillig, seinem Vater eine seiner Nieren zu spenden. Kurz vor dem Eingriff sagt Locke, dass "es so bestimmt" war, und Cooper entgegnet, dass sie sich "auf der anderen Seite sehen werden". Nach der Operation wacht Locke im Krankenhaus auf und stellt fest, dass sein Vater nach Hause gegangen ist, um dort privat weiter versorgt zu werden. Seine Mutter erscheint und offenbart ihm, dass sein Vater einen Plan ausgeheckt hat, um Locke zur Spende seiner Niere zu bewegen. Locke verlässt unter Anstrengung sein Bett und fährt zu dem Haus seines Vaters, wo ihn der einst freundliche Wächter ihn nicht hereinlassen darf. Auf das bedauernde Drängen des Wächters hin fährt er wieder davon und schreit dabei seine Wut über den Verrat heraus. Geschehnisse auf der Insel left|200px|thumb|[[Boone in Lockes Traum.]] Locke und Boone arbeiten weiter daran, die Luke zu öffnen. Boone merkt an, dass sie schon seit zwei Wochen zur Luke gehen und Locke nie über sich und seine Vergangenheit geredet hat. Locke antwortet, dass seine Vergangenheit Boone nur langweilen würde. Sie versuchen die Luke aufzubrechen, indem sie ein selbstgebautes Trébuchet verwenden, um das Glas in der Metalltür aufzubrechen, aber der Versuch scheitert. Das Trébuchet bricht in sich zusammen, während das Glas nicht einmal einen Kratzer hat. Locke bemerkt nicht, dass sich ein Metallsplitter des Trébuchets in sein Bein gebohrt hat, bis Boone ihn darauf hinweist; später stellt er fest, dass er kein Gefühl mehr in seinen Füßen und Beinen hat. Locke behauptet, dass das Trebuchet nicht stark genug war, um die Luke aufzubrechen. Als er gefragt wird, wie sie die Luke nun öffnen sollen, sagt er Boone, dass die Insel ihnen schon ein Zeichen schicken wird. Im nächsten Augenblick sehen sie, wie ein kleines Flugzeug in den Dschungel abstürzt. Locke sieht seine Mutter, die in die Richtung des Flugzeugs deutet und findet sich selbst in einem Rollstuhl wieder. Es stellt sich als Traum heraus, in dem auch ein blutüberströmter Boone die Sätze "Theresa fällt die Treppe rauf. 'Theresa fällt die Treppe runter."'' wiederholt. Als Locke später die Vision beschreibt, fragt er Boone, wer Theresa ist. Boone erzählt ihm, dass sie sein Kindermädchen war, die, wie er glaubt, durch sein Verschulden einen tödlichen Sturz in seinem Elternhaus erlitten hat. Locke besteht darauf, dass sie das Flugzeug finden müssen. Sie finden es schließlich in den Bäumen am Rand einer Klippe hängend vor. trägt seine neue Brille.]] Währenddessen leidet Sawyer unter stärker werdenden Kopfschmerzen, gegen die weder Suns pflanzliche Mittel noch seine gehorteten Aspirinvorräte etwas ausrichten können. Kate, die als Vermittlerin handelt, überzeugt Sawyer, Jacks medizinische Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen. Obwohl Jack zunächst ebenfalls zögert, kann Kate ihn auch davon überzeugen, zu versuchen, ein Heilmittel für Sawyers Kopfschmerzen zu finden. Bevor er zu Sawyer geht, spricht Jack mit Michael, der ihm sagt, dass der Brand des Floßes kein Totalverlust war, da es ihnen erspart hat, Probleme durch Ausprobieren herausfinden zu müssen. Dann versucht Michael, mit Jin zu sprechen, der auch an dem Floß arbeitet. Er scheint jedoch erfolglos zu sein. Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung stellt Jack Sawyer eine Reihe peinlicher Fragen in Bezug auf seine sexuelle Vergangenheit, wie zum Beispiel seine Erfahrungen mit Prostituierten, ob er sich jemals eine Geschlechtskrankheit zugezogen hat und wann sie das letzte mal aufgetreten ist. Danach offenbart Jack ihm, dass er nur an Weitsichtigkeit leidet und Sayid fertigt ihm eine Brille, indem er die Hälften von zwei Brillen aneinander schmelzt. trommelt auf den Eingang der Luke, als plötzlich ein Licht angeht.]] Zurück im Dschungel klettert Boone auf Lockes Anweisung hin in das Flugzeug, da dessen Beine offenbar nicht funktionieren. In dem Flugzeug sind Marienstatuen, die mit Heroin gefüllt sind und von Drogenschmugglern, die sich als nigerianische Missionare getarnt haben, transportiert wurden. Boone überprüft das Funkgerät, das immer noch funktioniert, und nimmt daraufhin Kontakt mit einer anderen Person auf. Boone sagt, dass sie die Überlebenden des Flugs Oceanic 815 sind. Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortet die andere Person "'''Wir' sind die Überlebenden des Flugs 815."'' Genau in dem Moment fällt das Flugzeug herunter und schlägt auf dem Boden auf, während Boone sich noch darin befindet. Locke, der nun wieder laufen kann, holt den schwer verletzten Boone aus der Maschine und trägt ihn auf seine Schultern zurück zum Camp. Locke kommt mit Boone bei den Höhlen an und sagt, dass er von einem Felsen gestürzt ist, während sie auf der Jagd waren. Jack beginnt sofort, ihn zu behandeln, aber Locke verschwindet wieder in den Dschungel und kehrt zur Luke zurück. Er schreit vor Qualen und fragt, was die Insel noch von ihm verlangt. Als er mit den Händen auf die Luke einschlägt, geht plötzlich ein Licht im Inneren an. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Die Geschehnisse auf der Insel finden am 39. Tag nach dem Absturz statt. Dies entspricht Halloween 2004. * Die Krankenschwester, mit der Locke nach der Operation spricht, ist dieselbe, die mit Jack in spricht. * Sawyers Weitsichtigkeit wird in dieser Episode enthüllt. Laut dem Audiokommentar der Episode ist er bereits von Beginn an weitsichtig. Dies ist daran zu sehen, dass er erfolgreich einen Eisbär erschießen konnte , während er den liegenden Edward Mars aus nächster Nähe nicht gut trifft. Produktion * Claire, Shannon, Walt und Charlie kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. ** Dies ist die erste Episode, in der Charlie nicht vorkommt. ** Sayid kommt nur kurz vor, hat jedoch keinen Text. * In dieser Episode gibt es erstmals ein Zeichen der Überlebenden des Heckteils. Die Stimme, die Boone über Funk antwortet, ist jedoch nicht die von Sam Anderson. Dies ist wahrscheinlich auf eine Besetzungsänderung zurückzuführen. Ein weiteres Beispiel dafür ist das Notsignal, das bereits lange vor Rousseaus erstem Auftreten in zu hören ist. * In dieser Episode wird "Previously on Lost" in der englischen Sprachfassung von einer anderen Stimme als gewöhnlich gesprochen. * Das Auto, von dem Locke angefahren wird, ist ein goldfarbener Pontiac, der auch in Rückblenden von Kate und Michael zu sehen ist und dort eine Rolle spielt. Dadurch hat sich die Theorie entwickelt, dass es sich um dasselbe Fahrzeug handelt, das entweder absichtlich oder nur zufällig darin verwickelt ist. In einem Podcast hat Damon Lindelof diese Theorie jedoch ausgeschlosssen, da einfach nur das gleiche Auto für alle drei Szenen "recycelt" wurde und daher nicht weiter wichtig für die Handlung ist. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Als Locke und Boone "Goldie" finden, sagt Locke, dass sich Stoff in 2 Jahren vollständig zersetzt, aber in sagt Jack, nachdem sie Adam und Eva gefunden haben, dass dieser Vorgang etwa 50 Jahre dauert. * Die Geräusche des Spiels "Fang die Maus" ist während Lockes Unterhaltung mit Emily mehr als einmal zu hören. Normalerweise läuft das Geräusch 10 Sekunden, das Gespräch dauert jedoch 25 Sekunden. * Nachdem die Beechcraft von der Klippe gefallen ist, will Locke Boone retten. Als er das Flugzeug betritt, blinzelt Boone in der ersten Szene. In der nächsten Szene ist er sofort bewusstlos. * Locke benutzt auf der Suche nach der Beechcraft den Kompass (17:48), obwohl er in der Folge 1.13 Gefühl und Verstand sagt, dass er keinen mehr braucht und ihn Sayid gibt. * Als Jack zu Sawyer kommt und ihn nach seinen Kopfschmerzen fragt, trägt er mal einen Sportrucksack und dann einen schwarzen Lederrucksack (ungefähr bei Minute 16-18). Wiederkehrende Themen * Locke demonstriert einem Jungen das Spiel "Fang die Maus" und sagt, dass es "sein Lieblingsspiel" ist. ** Bei dem Spiel geht es um eine imaginäre Maus. * Locke geht mit seinem Vater Vögel jagen. * Die Fußbälle sind in Gang 15, am Ende von Gang 8. * Die Durchsage beordert "15" zu "Kasse 4". * Locke sagt, dass er 4 Jahre lang im Rollstuhl saß. * In der Vision sagt Boone vier mal "Theresa fällt die Treppe rauf, Theresa fällt die Treppe runter". * Das Nummernschild an Lockes Auto enthält die Zahlen 4 und 8. * Das chinesische Zeichen auf Boones Shirt in der Vision bedeutet 84, das sind die ersten beiden Zahlen 4 und 8 in umgekehrter Reihenfolge und die Summe der Zahlen 42, 23, 15 und 4. * In dieser Episode werden Emily Annabeth Locke und Anthony Cooper eingeführt, sowie Lockes wichtigste Probleme mit den beiden. * Lockes Mutter sagt, dass er eine "unbefleckte Empfängnis" war. * Als Boone ihn nach seiner Vergangenheit fragt, antwortet Locke, dass es "ihn nur langweilen würde". * Emily sagt Locke, dass er "besonders" ist und dass ihr Treffen ein "Vorbote der Zukunft" ist, dass er "Großes tun wird". * Boone beschwert sich über die Arbeit an der Luke und sagt Locke "Du meinst, du kannst es, aber du kannst es nicht." worauf Locke antwortet "Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann." * John sagt Boone, dass sie das Flugzeug finden müssen. * Locke hat eine Vision von dem Absturz des kleinen Flugzeugs, von seiner Mutter und von Boone. * Der Privatdetektiv sagt Locke, dass "es ihm nicht bestimmt ist, das zu erfahren" (bezogen auf die Suche nach Cooper). * Jack bringt Sawyer dazu, seine sexuelle Vergangenheit offenzulegen. * Locke erzählt Cooper, dass ihr Zusammentreffen "vorherbestimmt war". * Cooper täuscht Locke, um eine seiner Nieren zu erhalten. * Bei Sawyer wird Fernsichtigkeit diagnostiziert und er bekommt eine Brille. * Locke wird auf dem Parkplatz von einem Auto angefahren. * Locke und Boone finden eine Halskette mit einem Kreuz daran und einen Mann, der die Kleidung eines Priesters trägt. * Locke spendet beziehungsweise opfert eine seiner Nieren an Cooper. * Trotz der Vision von einem blutüberströmten Boone bringt Locke ihn in Gefahr, indem er ihn bittet, in die Beechcraft zu klettern, die von der Klippe stürzt und Boone tödlich verwundet, was ihn schlussendlich zu einem Opfer für Lockes Vision macht. * Locke sieht in seiner Vision die abstürzende Beechcraft und den blutüberströmten Boone, der von Theresa spricht. * Boone erzählt von Theresa, die sein Kindermädchen war. Eines Tages ist sie auf der Treppe gestoplert und hat sich das Genick gebrochen, wofür Boone sich die Schuld gibt. * Lockes Mutter wurde mehrfach wegen Schizophrenie in die Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa eingewiesen. Hurley hat dort Leonard Simms besucht, um etwas über die Zahlen herauszufinden und ist selbst ein ehemaliger Patient. Kulturelle Referenzen * war ursprünglich ein Gerät, das in antiken griechischen Theatern benutzt wurde. Es besteht aus einem Kran, der einen Charakter von oben auf die Bühne schweben lässt, womit ausgedrückt wird, dass dieser Charakter ein Gott ist. Dieser Gott hilft den Charakteren mit einer plötzlichen Handlungswendung. Der Ausdruck wurde im Lauf der Zeit auf jedes Gerät in einer Handlung bezogen, das eine plötzliche Wendung oder Auflösung der Handlung herbeiführt. ** Deus Ex Machina bedeutet aus dem Lateinischen wörtlich übersetzt "Gott aus/von der Maschine". ** In Drehbüchern wird der Ausdruck Deus Ex Machine oft auf ein willkürliches Überraschungsende bezogen, welches durch die Faulheit des Schreibers entstand und das Publikum dazu bringt, sich betrogen zu fühlen. ** " ": In dem dritten Teil der Matrix-Trilogie geht Neo, der Auserwählte, einen Handel mit den Maschinen ein, die bei der Verhandlung von einem Supercomputer vertreten werden, der als "Deus ex Machina" oder auch als "Quelle" bezeichnet wird. Harold Perrineau Jr. (Michael) hatte ebenfalls eine Rolle in diesem Film und dem Vorgänger " ". ** Eines der letzten Kapitel von Unten am Fluss trägt den Titel "Deus ex Machina". * "Harry Potter". Hurley kommentiert Sawyers neue Brille: "Alter, da ist wohl jemand'n großer Harry-Potter-Fan." Literarische Methoden Handlungswendung * Das Licht in der Luke ganz am Ende der Episode ist die Deus Ex Machina. Es könnte ebenfalls ein Bezug auf den unerklärbaren Umstand sein, dass Locke seine Beine nicht mehr benutzen konnte, was Boone in seine fatale Lage bringt, und dass er direkt im Anschluss daran unerklärlicherweise wieder geheilt ist. * Es gibt neben dem Lebenszeichen aus der Luke auch ein Lebenszeichen der Überlebenden des Heckteils. Ironie * Als Boone Locke sagt, er sollte wegen seinen Beinen zu Jack gehen, antwortet Locke, dass Jack "nicht das geringste über ihn weiß". Als Wirbelsäulenchirurg wäre Jack eigentlich die am meisten qualifizierte Person auf der Insel dafür, Lockes Rückenverletzung zu verstehen. Symbolik * Locke "sieht ins Licht" und findet seinen Glauben wieder. "Ins Licht sehen" ist oft in Verbindung mit Nahtoderfahrungen zu hören. Ebenfalls weit verbreitet ist die Assoziation von "Leuchten" mit der "Erscheinung eines Engels". * Bevor das Licht angegangen ist, wusste Locke nicht weiter und befand sich in einer Krise, daher lässt sich das Licht auch als "Erleuchtung" interpretieren. Gegenüberstellung * Cooper hat Locke beeinflusst, sodass er seine Niere stehlen und ihn verlassen konnte. Locke hat Boone überzeugt, in das Flugzeug zu klettern, trotz der offensichtlichen Risiken. * Locke will in dem Glauben, dass es seine Bestimmung ist, seinen Vater treffen und endet mit dem Verlust einer Niere. Auf der Insel folgt Locke seiner Vision, von der er glaubt, dass sie seine Bestimmung ist, die Luke zu öffnen, was mit dem Tod von Boone endet. * In der Zeit seiner Rückblende zerstört Cooper Lockes gesamten Glauben und sein gesamtes Vertrauen, wodurch er ein zorniger, besessener Mensch wird. Auf der Insel kehren sein Zorn und seine Besessenheit in dem Versuch, die Luke zu öffnen, zurück, aber sein Glaube und Vertrauen werden erneuert, als das Licht im Inneren angeht. * Boone erhält mit dem Funkgerät im Flugzeug ein (akustisches) Lebenszeichen der Überlebenden des Heckteils, weiß jedoch nicht, um wen es sich handelt und kann auch nicht weiter nachfragen oder jemandem davon erzählen, weil das Flugzeug kurz danach abstürzt und ihn tödlich verletzt. Locke erhält danach ein (visuelles) Lebenszeichen aus der Luke, als darin ein Licht angeht, was ihm seine Hoffnung zurückgibt. Er kann auch nicht herausfinden, um wen oder was es sich handelt und wird es vorerst für sich behalten. * Zu Beginn der Rückblende erklärt Locke einem Jungen ein Spiel, in dem man eine Mausefalle konstruieren muss. Während der Junge es ausprobiert geht Locke zu einer Frau, die ihn beobachtet und, wie sich später herausstellt, seine leibliche Mutter ist. Kurz nachdem er mit ihr gesprochen hat, löst der Junge die Falle aus und ist erfolgreich; die Spielzeugmaus wurde gefangen. Im Laufe der Episode wird Locke von seinen Eltern um eine seiner Nieren betrogen. Er geht wie die Spielzeugmaus in die sorgfältig konstruierte Falle. * Nachdem Locke in dem Treffen mit seinem Vater seine Bestimmung sieht und mehrmals mit ihm auf der Jagd war, hat er ihm seine Niere geopfert, wurde darum betrogen und von dem einst freundlich gesonnenen Wachmann nicht mehr in das Haus seines Vaters gelassen. Auf der Insel ist es genau umgekehrt: Nachdem die Insel Locke geheilt hat, er daraufhin Wildschweine gejagt hat und er in ihr seine Bestimmung sieht, verwehrt sie ihm die ganze Zeit den Zugang zur Luke und paralysiert Locke wieder. Erst nach dem Unfall (Opfer) von Boone kann Locke wieder laufen und erhält ein Lebenszeichen aus der Luke. Querverweise * Locke hat eine Vision von einem tödlich verletzten Boone. Boone hatte durch Locke eine Vision von Shannons Tod. * Lockes Mutter, Emily Annabeth Locke, wurde mehrmals in die Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa eingewiesen. Hurley besucht Leonard Simms in dieser Anstalt, um etwas über die Zahlen herauszufinden und ist selbst ein ehemaliger Patient. * In einer von Charlies Rückblenden ist eine der Marienstatuen, die Boone im Flugzeug findet in einer Kirche in Manchester zu sehen. Offene Fragen * Warum hat die Insel Lockes Fähigkeit zu gehen temporär wieder rückgängig gemacht? * War Boone ein Opfer, dass die Insel verlangt hat? * Warum wird das Funkgerät des Flugzeugs noch mit Strom versorgt? * Wer funkt die Antwort auf Boones Funkspruch? * Was hat es mit dem Licht in der Luke auf sich? * Wer war der Priester? * Wie ist er ums Leben gekommen? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1 da:Deus Ex Machina en:Deus Ex Machina es:Deus Ex Machina fr:1x19 he:אל מתוך המכונה it:Deus Ex Machina nl:Deus Ex Machina pl:Deus Ex Machina pt:Deus Ex Machina ru:Deus Ex Machina